


Best Friends

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Alim and Mari have always been best friends.





	Best Friends

Alim POV.

I'm very worried. Marin doesn't answer my messages or the phone.

I haven't seen him since yesterday, so I went to hid home. I beat the Dupain-Chang family door and Marin's father answered. (The parents are genderbend too)

 **Hello Alim!** He smiled at me.

**Hello, Mr. Dupain-Chang! Is Marin home?**

**Come in. He's in his room.**

I went to his room and knocked at the door. I heard some noises inside, but no answer.

**Marin, are you there? Can I come in?**

No answer.

I opened the door slowly. The lights were extinguished, the room being dipped in a total darkness.

 **Marin?** I said.

I turned up the light and saw that he was in his bed. I slowly climbed the ladder and gave the blanket aside. Marin was lying on the bed, his hair unsteady, his eyes and his eyes red as if he'd been crying all night.

 **Dude? Are you alright?** I asked him.

 **Well ..**.He said.

 **What happend?** I asked

**... yesterday I wanted to tell Adrienne what I feel for her, but when I told her she refused ...**

**I'm sure she'll feel something for you. You know how blind she is sometimes.** I said

**It's not just that ... she told me she ... she loved someone else ...**

Tears began to shout on his cheeks so I embraced him friendly.

**It's ok, bro, there are many other girls that will love you. If Adrienne doesn't see how long you are, she don't deserve you, now get up and let's see the most horror movie and get stuck with food!**

**Thank you Alim. You the best.** Marin said.

**I'm just doing my best friend's job!**


End file.
